The use of a water flow control device for a shower is known in the prior art. Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 6,474,621; U.S. Pat. No. 5,152,465; U.S. Pat. No. 5,123,628; U.S. Pat. No. 4,484,711; U.S. Pat. No. 4,398,668; U.S. Pat. No. 4,394,969; U.S. Pat. No. 4,273,289; U.S. Pat. No. 4,191,332; U.S. Pat. No. 3,547,353; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 287,995. A myriad of regulations exist to conserve water by requiring devices to minimize consumption. Many of these water conservation devices focus of reducing the flow of water, i.e. low flow. The use of showers in personal hygiene is widespread in the United States and a pleasure to most users. Thus, showers provide a major opportunity in water conservation.
In a shower, the water is normally continuously running and results in excess consumption. Low-flow showerheads are well known. However, some users find these low-flow showerheads undesirable for many purposes, such as washing the hair, because of inadequate flow. During the shower there are many times when water flow is not needed and/or the user would be indifferent to a low flow. Standard flow arrangements could be used and, to achieve conservation, the user can rely upon manual adjustment of the main hot and cold shower water rate valves. This requires multiple adjustments that would be equally troublesome to the user.
Furthermore, many people prefer not to shut off the water supply for a number of reasons. First, they prefer to have a small quantity of water flowing from the showerhead while soap, shampoo and conditioner is applied to their body and hair, so as to keep the body and hair wet. Maintaining the body and hair wet makes it easier and more comfortable to apply the soap, shampoo and conditioner. Second, if the water supply is shut off and turned on again after soaping, shampooing, or conditioning, the water temperature will probably be different and the water temperature must be readjusted, causing the person great inconvenience. Accordingly, many people merely twist the showerhead to one side, thereby allowing water to flow continuously and causing water to be needlessly drained.
Therefore what is needed is a shower control system which minimizes shower water flow when full flow is not needed and permits the user to have full flow when desired. Furthermore what is needed is a shower control system that permits adjustments in water flow in a quick and easy manner that would not cause significant temperature fluctuations. Finally, what is needed is a shower control system that facilitates all these needs and which is also simple in construction to facilitate easy installation and low cost manufacturing.